Various surgical procedures are routinely carried out intravascularly or intraluminally. For example, in the treatment of vascular disease, such as arteriosclerosis, it is a common practice to invade the artery and insert an instrument (e.g., a balloon or other type of catheter) to carry out a procedure within the artery. Such procedures usually involve the percutaneous puncture ofthe artery so that an insertion sheath can be placed in the artery. The insertion sheath enables the introduction of other instruments (e.g., a catheter) to an operative position within the vascular system. Intravascular and intraluminal procedures unavoidably present the problem of stopping the bleeding at the percutaneous puncture after the procedure has been completed and after the instrument (and any insertion sheaths used therewith) has been removed. Bleeding from puncture sites, particularly in the case of femoral arterial punctures, is typically stopped by utilizing vascular closure devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,179,863; 6,090,130; and 6,045,569, which are hereby incorporated by this reference.
The above patents describe a tissue puncture closure device in which, generically, a suture filament is pre-threaded through an elongated sheath (used to access the tissue puncture), through an anchor exterior to the distal tip of the sheath, and then back into the sheath where it is attached to a sealing plug disposed on the suture filament line within the sheath. The sheath is inserted through an incision in the skin and through the puncture in the tissue wall until the anchor is deployed within the luminal cavity of the organ or artery, with the sealing plug remaining outside the luminal cavity. Successful deployment of the sealing plug requires that the sealing plug be manually ejected from within the sheath and tamped down to the outer surface of the tissue puncture using a tamping tube, while simultaneously pulling on the filament to cinch tight the filament connecting the anchor and sealing plug. The anchor and the sealing plug are brought together in a pulley-like fashion with a self-tightening slip-knot in the filament, such that the tissue puncture is sandwiched between the anchor and sealing plug, thereby sealing the tissue puncture and stopping bleeding.
Using the prior devices, however, there is a risk of inserting the sealing plug into the artery. Complications may arise if the sealing plug enters the artery. In addition, the sealing plug may not be deployed close enough to the hole to effectively seal the puncture, which may result in prolonged bleeding and slower recovery. Some doctors would prefer to close the puncture instead by tying a suture across the hole. However, normally the puncture is relatively small, and often inaccessible through the incision leading to the puncture.